Piercifer
by TheBeautifullyDarkAngel
Summary: This is lucifer x pierce fanfiction depicting the Season 3 episode "'Till Death Do Us Part."
1. I Understand You

Lucifer Fanfiction

Continuation of the Season 2 Episode 13:Till Death Do Us Part

\--Just after the argument between Lucifer and Cain and the pep talk given by Decker.--

Standing beside a tree buttoning his vest over his light blue dress shirt, Lucifer sees Marcus moving the nachos on the table away from the macaroni. Marcus walks backward to admire his work when Lucifer moves from the tree, still buttoning his vest, to stand in front of the tree. Lucifer looks to Marcus, who is fixing the ornaments on one of the other trees, with a look of realization in his eyes says, " You moved the nachos." Marcus slowly looks up and turns quickly saying, " Well, yeah, I didn't want anyone to spill salsa," "...Into the macaroni, " they finish together gesturing to the serving table. Looking at each other with understanding, Marcus steps forward revealing, "Wasn't sure you were coming back." Lucifer still with a look of awestruck slowly walks closer to Marcus and says, "I made you a promise. And I am a man of my word no matter what you may think." "I may have overreacted. I'm sorry." "Thank you. But...You were right about one thing. I don't have all the answers. But I hope that...we can find them together. I mean, after all, you may be the only person on this planet who truly understands me. I'm not ready to give up on that."

The crowd around the two awwws to the sweetness of what transpired. Both Lucifer and Cain are standing close enough to touch. With Lucifer still looking at Marcus and Marcus looking at the crowd, momentarily forgetting where he was while he talked to Lucifer. Lucifer looks around, also just remembering. With the clicking of cameras and the long drawn out sighs of happiness from the crowd, Marcus groans in exasperation noticing. Lucifer chuckles as he sees and hears this, gaining the courage grabs the sides of Marcus's face and neck and pulls him in for a kiss with his eyes closed. The crowd gasps at this new development. Marcus with his eyes closed as well starts to lean into the kiss his hands starting to move towards Lucifer's body.

Hearing Chloe in the eyepieces saying, "Wow! Cover officially restored. Okay. Now can we please check the book for signatures?" both men reluctantly pull away and get back to work.

\--Later that night after they arrested the woman and her husband.--

Walking out of the elevator into the penthouse above Lux Marcus shouts, "Lucifer, this better be good. I was really looking forward to sleeping far away from you tonight." Walking up behind Lucifer who is drinking out on the balcony. "Oh, it is good. I finally got you figured out." Marcus chuckles, "Really." "Mmm. Yes. You're terrified of letting someone get close to you, 'cause you know they'll eventually leave you. You'll outlive them. You want to die, because you don't want to be alone anymore." Marcus with a defeated posture turns to Lucifer, "Yeah. Well, duh. What's your point?" "If we're going to kill you, then we have got to do it together," Lucifer reveals handing a cup of alcohol to Marcus. "Is that right?" Marcus replies. Lucifer hums with a look of meaning on his face. Marcus continues, " You see, I don't think you've been spending time with me trying to figure out how to kill me. I think you want to spend time with someone who's been screwed by your dad as much as you've been." Lucifer scoffs looking away from Marcus's face. "You are the one that doesn't want to be alone," Marcus drawls. Lucifer shaking off his anger says, "Well, I suppose one might call us friends now. And it is nice to have a friend who can relate. I get you." "No, you don't. You've been on the Earth, what, five years? You'll see. It's hard not to get attached." Marcus revels in his loneliness. "Okay. Okay. So we both have some issues that we need to work through. But if we're gonna get revenge on Dad, we've got to be committed," Lucifer says hands leaning on the railing besides Marcus. "I've already married you. I'm not sure how more committed I could be," Marcus says with a look of light confusion. Lucifer lets out a dry chuckle and with a smile says, "True. True. But there are so many things that we never got to try." While Lucifer drinks his drink Marcus comes into the realization of what Lucifer meant. Steeling himself Marcus replies, "Fine. Go get the chainsaw." Lucifer sighs out in delight, "Oh. I thought you'd never ask." With an excited bounce in his step Lucifer waltzes towards his bedroom with a chuckle, and tries to find the indicated article. Marcus sighs, heavily taking a big gulp of his drink with his hands on his hips. He places both hands on his balcony shaking his head looks out toward the horizon.

Lucifer comes back out with wheeling an array of tools on a metal table covered in a black cloth. Marcus walks toward Lucifer with a look of clear reluctance on his face, " I think I told you only to get the chainsaw." "I know. I know. But I think you'll find it more fun if we start out slow then build out." "Fun. Fun. This isn't supposed to be fun we're supposed to find what can kill me." "But Markie, both me and you know you've haven't had sex in a looong time. So we are going to do with a little flare. Now sit." Lucifer says with a grin on his face pulling a metal chair seemingly out of nowhere. Marcus sits after pulling his clothes off, after being told by Lucifer. "Hell. Why is this chair so cold?" Marcus exclaims purposely choosing that wording. "Because it was in the freezer. I want to know how it will affect you. Now, Markie, I'm going to need your complete obedience. Everything that I'm going to be doing is for finding your weakness, and hopefully have some pleasure as well. Choose a safe word now because I will not be stopping without it. " Lucifer explains with a carnal lust in his eyes. "Pause. Short and to the point. Although I doubt I'll need it," Marcus says.

Bringing out a red rope from underneath the table Lucifer says, "Now, Markie. These ropes are to hold you in place and I just love the color." Lucifer begins tying the rope around Marcus's arms keeping them in a folded position; unlike the tying, you'd see in a kidnapping scene. Lucifer prefers more coverage than just the chest, arms, and legs. Lucifer brings the rope up so it is secured around the shoulders and biceps, he then ties the rope so it is wrapped around Marcus's pecs with a small bundle in the center of Marcus's chest. Bringing the rope down two coils are brought down to wrap around the abs. Then brought around to hold Marcus's ass, coming up from behind the coils are wrapped around Marcus's manhood. Finally, the rope is tied around his thighs multiple times then brought down to his ankles in which the rope connects to the chair.

Taking off a scalpel and a large ball-tipped vibrator Lucifer gives Marcus a devilish grin that promises both pain and pleasure.

Chapter 2

Lucifer gives Marcus a large shallow diagonal cut along his chest skipping over the ropes. Marcus gives a long almost cat-like mewl. "Looks like I was right in my assumptions. Markie, you are a masochist," Lucifer drawls giving a hard twist to Marcus's nipple; making Marcus squeak in a very unmanly manner. Lucifer makes more cuts along Marcus's chest and stomach with varying degrees of damage. Marcus looks at Lucifer with poorly concealed lust. "Please," Marcus whispers already getting into it.

Lucifer grabs the vibrator and puts it on its lowest setting and lightly touches it to Marcus's thighs. Seeing Marcus posture relax from the ridge posture he was in, Lucifer smirks once more thoroughly enjoying himself. Trailing it along his thighs getting close but pulling away before it touches anything. Moving it up so it is trailing along Marcus's stomach making him groan for more contact. Lucifer moves it so the wand is less than an inch from Marcus's vitals moving in a circular motion but not making any move to touch any of it. Continuing for less than 5 minutes but it has the desired effect. Lucifer hears Marcus's pleads for more contact. Moving so the vibrator is directly on Marcus's jewels he turns up the setting. Moving it around to see what Marcus likes. Lucifer finds out Marcus actually likes the teasing. Knowing this he continues on with the torture moving the toy around applying very minimal pressure. Leaving Marcus's rod completely untouched, Lucifer spread Marcus's legs. Waiting for a sign of wanting to stop and not finding any Lucifer continues. Moving the wand so it directly underneath Marcus's jewels pressing harder getting an excited mewl that makes Lucifer's length twitch in its already hardened state, straining against his pants.

Lucifer moves to positions his hand by Marcus's ass and thrusts a thumb in without any lubrication. Moving his thumb in and out keeping the vibrator teasingly on Marcus's rocks. Continuing for a long while, Lucifer removes both his thumb and the machine. He moves put it on the table's second shelf and moves to grab a knife from a small cooler on the table.

Moving the knife so it moves across the other side of Marcus's chest causing him to shiver in both pain and need. Trailing across arms of Markus making more small shallow cuts. By the end, Marcus is moaning and pleading for more, more than with the previous teasing. Putting the knife with the vibrator, Lucifer moves to grab a Large red dildo from the cooler. "Do you want it, Markie. Do want me to use this big 12-inch cock on you," Lucifer says using his power. "Yes. Please, I need more. Make crumble, please. Please," Marcus begs.

Lucifer moves so the cold dildo is teasing Marcus's entrance. Markus is trying to push the object but the ropes are restricting his movement. Finally, Lucifer shoves the first five inches of the toy into Marcus's ass making him gasp and moan. Lucifer moves to wrap a hand around Marcus's throat, making sure to have consent before firmly holding him back, whispering about how much Markus was crumbling under his movements. At first, he is only going between one and five inches slowly, although he soon moves to speed the tempo up gradually to 8 inches. Suddenly he pushes the remaining 4 inches. This caused him to mewl and moan with every thrust as Lucifer pushes the toy into him harder and faster tightening the hand he as on Marcus's throat. With a final hard thrust that would have broken a lesser being, Markus finally cums in a low moan, that Lucifer would argue is adorable.

Getting up Lucifer dusts off his knees moves to untie Marcus hands and arms but keeping the rest of him in ropes. Moving Marcus's hands so that they're positioned in front of his body. Lucifer grabs a hunting knife, using the jagged edge cuts across Marcus's thighs repeatedly. Having just came Marcus's body is sensitive making usually pain he's supposed to feel, feel more pleasurable. He soon becomes unbearably hard. After the 50th cut, he cums.

Lucifer gets a wet cloth from the cooler. Marcus's shivers as Lucifer starts to wipe away the blood and cum, revealing the already healing cuts. "Do still want this to end with me killing you, Markie. If only for a short time," Lucifer questions. Marcus tries to gain composure and says in a tired voice, "That ... that won't be necessary."

Lucifer moves to unbind Marcus from the red ropes. Once untied Marcus slowly stands and starts to dress, for once not dreading the possibility of continuing living. Steps away from the elevator Marcus turns stating, "We will continue this arrangement," not waiting for a reply, he leaves.


	2. Open

**_Disclaimer I didn't write for the first chapter. counts for any later chapters. I do not own Lucifer all writes go to its writers and producers. There done_**.

Marcus was standing in his office looking at a case file facing away from the door when the door opened. "Take off your shirt," Lucifer said not even greeting Marcus. He spun around looking at Lucifer with disbelief. "Not in that way. At least not now. Anyway, in my quest to help you die, I've done some research. And I think the key may lie in understanding the mark that my father placed on you," Lucifer explained.

"Oh, that's a waste of time. I've already tried to figure out what it means. I've read every book. I've analyzed every language," Marcus countered. "Well, have you ever let the devil take a gander?" Lucifer retorted. "Mmm," Marcus sounded shaking his head. Marcus was already lifting up his right sleeve to show Lucifer. "Didn't think so," Lucifer smirked. Lucifer was looking at Marcus's arm it having a scarred circle on it. "What...Where's the rest of it. The tattoo on top, the skulls, and the spears," Lucifer asked obviously confused. "Well, since my body's constantly healing. I have to reapply the tattoo every few months." "Well, why bother at all," Lucifer huffed. "Because it represents my immortality, my curse. I hate it." "Yes. Yes, you hate living forever because you can't see how much fun it is," Lucifer said pushing Marcus so he is on top of his desk. Marcus groaned, "Lucifer, don't do anything the door is open and so are the curtains."

Lucifer had his hand underneath Marcus's shirt. Lucifer wasn't kissing him but he was dangerously close. Lucifer was in between Marcus's legs; pushing them open. He was playing with Marcus's pecs. "Do you want me to stop?" Lucifer said using the hand not occupied to hold Marcus's arms behind his back. "No, but you need to," Marcus said grinding against Lucifer. Lucifer backed off and drawled lazily, "Okay. I'll ask Amenadiel for help with that nasty scar of yours." Marcus was obviously still effect but was slowly hiding it. "You think he'll help?" "It's worth a try, don't you think?"

After Lucifer left Marcus was left wanting. He was able to cover most of it up. It would be utterly disappointing for the man as old as human life not to be able to do so. Marcus got up and sat in his chair leaning back.

He couldn't understand what came over him last night. It's not like he never dabbled in BDSM but the way Lucifer did was different. He'd been thinking on this subject all morning. Maybe Lucifer has something that no one else had. Might as well go with it till it gets boring as well.

Lucifer was standing in his penthouse house. Amenadiel had just left after saying no to helping Lucifer with Marcus's mark. He had to find something to soften the blow when he told Marcus. Onto more research.

Lucifer walked into Marcus's office not even bothering to knock. He closed the curtains and locked the door. He turns to Marcus who is sitting at his desk looking over more files. "Amenadiel won't help but I think I know what will." He put a folder in front of Marcus. "Why won't he help." "Because he believes he is the favorite and I'm his quest given by our father." "What do you mean?" "It's a long story involving a Flaming Sword and a space vagina. But the quick version, a book said it, so it must be true. Anyway, before I go. Bend over I'm giving you a gift." Usually, Marcus would've told Lucifer to fuck off but he wanted to see what Lucifer was going to do. With Marcus bent over across the desk, Lucifer pulled out an alarmingly red lollipop saying, "Open." When Marcus did Lucifer continued unwrapping the sucker, "This is a fast-acting poison. One of the most poisonous in the world." With that Lucifer placed the lollipop in Marcus's mouth. "I'll see if I can find a way to bring Amenadiel round. Not to worry," Lucifer said walking out the door. Marcus could feel the effects of the poison already but he continued to suck on the gift watching Lucifer's behind as he left.

The poison obviously wasn't going to work. So when Cain recovered enough he decided to pay a visit to Amenadiel. He was sitting at the bar in Lux facing the crowd. "So, I finally get to meet the infamous Amenadiel," Cain said walking up to him and leaning on the counter near him. "Look, I know who you are, and I know what you want. But I can't help you. Sorry," Amenadiel said not wasting time for pleasantries. "Oh, come on, buddy, I just want to chat." "Yeah? About what?" Amenadiel said not believing a word. "The weather, sports. By chance, do you have any idea how annoying it is to be an immortal human being," Cain said in a faux conversational tone; sitting down on the other side of him. "I can't say that I do." "Oh, well, let me enlighten you. You see, first, you get to watch everyone you love die, over and over. And that sucks. And on top of that, it's boring. I've been everywhere there is to go, I've tried every kind of food. Sex, music... Nothing surprises me anymore." "Have you tried Game of Thrones," Amenadiel said a smug look on his face.

[Cain] "It's been a literal hell on Earth."

[Amenadiel] "Well, the punishment fits the crime, Pierce."

[Cain] "Little harsh, if you ask me."

[Amenadiel] "My father always has his reasons."

[Cain] "Right. I've always wondered who your father would assign such an important task. It must've been someone he really trusted. Maybe his favorite son. You marked me, didn't you?"

Amenadiel was being silent as Marcus went through his reasoning. "Yeah, it was me. And you deserved it," Amenadiel said growling out the last sentence. "I didn't come here to argue right or wrong. In fact, I just need your help," Marcus said as he pulled out a gun moving to set it on the table. "And see, the good news for me is, this can actually hurt you now. You put this mark on me, now you're gonna tell me how to get rid of it." It was Cain's turn to be smug because he knew he had Amenadiel cornered.

"So, what's it gonna be, Amenadiel? You're gonna help me die, or vice-versa?" Cain asked waiting for a response. "Do as you must, because I can't help you," Amenadiel answered. "You're proud, I get it. You don't want to upset Daddy. You might not care if you get killed, but are you willing to let an innocent die for your pride?" Amenadiel looked proper angry now as Cain pointed his gun toward a couple of guys. "You wouldn't." "I killed my own brother. What makes you think I wouldn't kill some random person to finally have peace? Maybe the guy wearing the scarf indoors, no one will miss him." Cain lifted the guy to shoot him. Amenadiel moved so he was in the way blocking the gun with his body. "Enough! Yes. I gave you the mark. But I was only the messenger, Pierce. I have no idea how to remove it," Amenadiel whispered. "Actually, I believe you."

Amenadiel sighed in relief and sat back down, having gotten up, letting go of the gun. Cain shot the ceiling saying, "Everybody out! Now!" People were scrambling to get out before they got hurt screaming as they ran away. "What are you doing? I told you everything I know," Amenadiel shouted. "I thought you wouldn't have been of any use, but I needed to make sure."

[**Fight scene I don't feel like writing. Cain loses ruining Lucifer's club in the process.]**

"Bloody hell. What does the other guy look like?" Lucifer said as he walked into his club looking down at Amenadiel. "Immortal. I'm the one that gave Pierce his mark, Luci." Lucifer lets out a weak chuckle. "Right. So, that's why you wouldn't help. Didn't want to remove your handiwork," Lucifer said his voice getting more aggressive. "All of this has nothing to do with me. I.. I couldn't just remove it even if I wanted to because it's supposed to be there. Father cursed him for a reason." Lucifer scoffed at Amenadiel's zealotry. "I know you think you're friends with Pierce. I get it, but I'm warning you, Luci, he has but one selfish goal. And working with him will only incur Father's wrath," Amenadiel tried to explain. Lucifer laughed whilst he grabbed a shattered bottle. "What the... That's the bloody point!" Lucifer sighs and continued, "Look, I know. You're just being a good older brother, trying to protect me 'cause you think I need protecting." "Yes, that's right, because I am my brother's keeper," Amenadiel said. "And I am grateful, Brother. Truly, I am," Lucifer said projecting real thankfulness letting it sink in to let Amenadiel completely. "But I don't need protecting," Lucifer continued. "All that I am saying is that this alliance with Pierce will not end well," Amenadiel said trying to explain. "Oh, one can only hope. And all I'm saying is that if you continue to meddle, Amenadiel, then you will be in my way," Lucifer growled. "Well, then, Brother..." "Yes." "I guess I'll be in your way." Realization spread across Lucifer's face as Amenadiel's words ended.

After Amenadiel left Lucifer let his features morph into anger. He didn't understand, not truly, why he wouldn't help. Lucifer knew he had a tendency to wear his emotions on his figurative sleeves and was surprised he held out as long as he did. He hopes Markie comes tonight he needs serious release.

He starts to get the items preparing the toys he'd be using if Marcus came.

"I'm pleased to see you were honest about what you said last night," Lucifer purrs out. Marcus had just come up to Lucifer's loft using the elevator. Lucifer already had everything set up for a new night of play. Marcus grimaced, almost regretting his decision to come especially with the whole Chloe situation.

Lucifer bowed with a cheeky smirk and pointed toward a decked out playroom. Marcus followed to where he was pointing and stood there. He didn't like the fact he was waiting for instructions but if he continued to deny his and Lucifer's roles then he'd have an even harder time dealing. "Markie~ What do you want to do first?" Lucifer sang walking into the room after him. Marcus decided he'd just say it because if past experiences are anything to go by Lucifer is a tease.

"Let's start off like we did last time," Marcus offered.


End file.
